The Perfect LIfe of Iren
by Forest Wanderer
Summary: Making Friends, Becoming an Enemy, and Getting the Girl of Your Dreams:The Perfect life of I’ren the ElfThat's the name of the true title. Well, it's an OCxOC fic, and kinda funny. And what does sushi have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Note from Me:** This is a Challenge story that I have challenged everyone from the Teen Titans RPW to try. It's an OC x OC fic, Trinity and I'ren. Okay, it'll also have Yoko, Kyo, and V'erin, of which none are mine except I'ren. Some of you may have read **Hit that Perfect Beat** by my friend Delirium24, this is an idea I got after I read this. Some of these guys may be OOC, but I'll try my best. So now, since no one ever reads the notes from the author I might as well tell you of the full history of I'ren the Elf. The year was Eleven-hundred-fifty-two, one thousand-six hundred years before the Great Orc Rebellion…

**Making Friends, Becoming an Enemy, and Getting the Girl of Your Dreams:**

_**The Perfect life of I'ren the Elf**_

'_How can I love you, if I forget you, and turn away?'_- I'ren, the Teen Titans RPW.

As my feet hit the pavement, I spun around, my white-blonde hair whipping around my face. Close behind me, I saw V'erin and Yoko running at me, full speed. It's kind of funny how these two became close friends._

* * *

Earlier that Morning_

Stepping into the living room, I looked at all my roommates, well, they aren't really my roommates, it's more of 'home-mates'. Well, my roommates, Kyo, Trinity's "brother", V'erin, who loves Trinity, and Kyoko, who loves Trinity, and hates V'erin. A small group of Demon bounty hunters, well, let me rephrase that, a group of varying demons who are bounty hunters. I guess V'erin and I are the only "true" races here. I, I'ren, am an Elf, with shoulder length, white-blonde hair, and emerald-green eyes. Well, that's if I'm not mad. If I get mad, let's just say, all hell breaks lose. Long story, maybe you can hear about it in tonight's commentary. Trinity is the only girl, who lives in our humble abode. I sometimes feel sorry for her, I mean living with a whole bunch of guys, but I truly think she doesn't mind.

"Hey I'ren," I heard Yoko yell, "You finished with dinner?" Frowning, I glared at him, "When was I supposed to make said dinner?" "After you cleaned all our rooms."

Growing slightly angry, I tightened the grip on my sword. No need for _that_ to happen. "Why don't you do it?"

"Why don't you make me?"

Standing up, Trinity walked over to us. "Hey, you don't need to fight; I was going to order sushi any way." Smiling, I simply nodded.

"Now you're hiding behind a girl? Dude, that's just weak." Growling at Yoko, I strode over to him, and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Just because I have a better chance of being with her than you, doesn't mean you can get mad at me." With that, Trinity blushed, I placed Yoko on the ground, and Yoko's face turned red also, but with anger. "Better than me? Why you (now, now no need to cuss…) SOB, I'm going to kill you!" Standing up, V'erin crossed the room. "He does have a better chance than you." He said to Yoko.

"Well, if he has a better chance than me, then he has a _way_ better chance than you." Glairing at Yoko and then at V'erin, I walked over to Trinity, and kissed her gently on the lips. Then I turned around with one of those 'Look at that, I kissed Trinity before you, because you were too busy to take notice of the smart one!' Laughing, Kyo jumped up. "Dude, nice move." Blushing even more, Trinity, sank down onto the couch with one of those, 'What just happened and what was that feeling I felt' type looks. Then, Yoko and V'erin, mortal enemies, looked at each other, and shook hands. "Truce?" V'erin asked. "Truce." Yoko replied. Then I took off, out the door. As Yoko began to run, Trinity stuck out her leg and tripped him. "Oppsy," She said, putting on an innocent-girl face, "But you have no need to kill my new _'boyfriend'_." Being enraged further, Yoko ran out the door, with V'erin close behind.

And that's where I am now, running down the middle of the street. Turning back to watch where I was going, I barely missed a sushi delivery guy, riding his bike. I barely missed him, but V'erin sure didn't. As the bike collided with the magic user, sushi flew every where. Well, there goes our supper. Still running, I look over my shoulder to see Yoko closing the gap between us. The sushi slowed him down a little, but not much. Looking forward again, I frowned; walking across the road, right in front of me was a Chinese-dragon costume, which was strange because the Chinese New Year is in a couple months. Well, hurdling the dragon, I looked back over my shoulder to see that Yoko ran right thru it. Man, when he's determined to kill someone, he's determined. Looking back in front of me, I laughed softly. To day is now 'Walk or Ride Your Bike in the Road, while a Guy is Being Chased by Another Guy, Who is Determined to Kill the First Guy.' Walking across the road in front of us this time, was a pack of ducks, or flock, or what-not. Jumping over the ducks, I could hear Yoko's breathing right behind me. Then it stopped, looking over my shoulder, I saw Yoko pointing, and laughing at me. Confused, I looked back in front of me, just in-time to watch myself run of the end of a dock. As the green water engulfed me, I shook my head; I got the girl of my dreams, made two mortal enemies friends, became an enemy, became soaking wet, and made a sushi-delivery-guy collide into a dude, thus making us lose our supper. But I did get the girl of my dreams. My life is Perfect, well, at least for me.

**Well, that was it. I know it may be crummy, but I can't write romances very well, or at least not in a short story. Any way, Hope you liked it. The moral of the story, you can always get the girl if you're willing to step out onto a limb. Well really the moral is, Sushi-delivery-guys, wrecking into a magic wizard is hilarious. Please Review, even if you hated it. Tell me your mind, and remember, don't go running if your girlfriend has just previously ordered sushi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from Me:** This is a Challenge story that I have challenged everyone from the Teen Titans RPW to try. It's an OC x OC fic, Trinity and I'ren. Okay, it'll also have Yoko, Kyo, and V'erin, and a new guest Codi Undersaw! Yah! Two of these fine people are mine, Codi, and I'ren. Some of you may have read **Hit that Perfect Beat** by my friend Delirium24, this is an idea I got after I read this. Some of these guys may be OOC, but I'll try my best.

**Another Note from Me: **Well, since I got two people who want me to continue this story, I might as-well….

**Making Friends, Becoming an Enemy, and Getting the Girl of Your Dreams:**

_**The Perfect life of I'ren the Elf**_

**Chapter Two**

**I'm going to stab you, then, I'm going to laugh. HaHa!**

'_I like him, but does he like me? If not, I'm going to make him!'_- Ruku, Magic Marbles.

Well, you may not have heard about what happened to me yesterday, but I'm sure it's going to be in part 100 of the Commentary of My Life. Any way, thank you to the two diehard fans that I have strangely pulled into my grasp. I have a question, you're not being bribed or threatened to like this story I'm writing, are you? No matter, for those of you who don't know who I am, I'm I'ren, and I am so happy to meet you.

"Uh, who's that?" Trinity asked.

"Trinity, these are the diehard fans and random readers I told you about."

"You're talking to people you can't see again. Aren't you?"

"No, yes…"

"Well, that's a wee-bit creepy, even for you."

"Um, thanks, I think… Any way, anyone who is reading this, this is Trinity, my new girlfriend as of yester-marrow. Say hi Trinity."

"I'ren, I'm hungry, what ever you do, don't go running outside, I don't want to lose my dinner again. Oh, and tell _her_ to go."

"Okay then, bye Trinity." After Trinity walks out, I might as well tell you about the others who live in this humble abode. There's Kyo, Yoko, and V'erin. Yoko and V'erin both want to kill me, because they both like Trinity. Kyo, is a kind of prankster, so-to-speak. My life is really hard, but since what happened last night, my life is harder.

"You know I'ren, you can't run forever…" Um… right, I'm going to leave now, and I'll leave this random flashback to entertain you, until we meet again. And with that, I'll leave, and start running, again, _she _is much worst than Yoko _and_ V'erin.

"Come back you son-of-a…"

**Random Flashback of Yester-night**

Stepping back into our house, I sank to the couch. Next to me, V'erin sat removing sushi from varies places. Across the room, Yoko was on the floor laughing, and Kyo was shaking his head. As soon as I sat down, Trinity threw a towel at me.

"Hey, no wetness on the couch, and," she said, throwing me my wallet, "You can go pick up supper." After I dried myself off, I grabbed my wallet, and walked out of the house. Stepping through the strangely darkening street, I looked around for the nearest Sushi joint. Wait, did I say strangely darkening street? It's like only 4:00. Hmm… something's not right. Any way, I trudged on, thinking nothing of it. Soon, the moon came out, and the wind began to howl. Above me, storm clouds formed and began to bulge, preparing to dump their loads. The moon came out… that can't be good. Well, drawing near the far edge of town, the rain began to fall. Great, the nearest Sushi shop is on the farthest point in town from our house… As I pulled the door open, a little bell went ding-a-ling. Warmth erupted from vents by the door, oh glorious warmth. Looking around the well-lit restaurant, I saw a few tables in a corner, and a person wearing a dark cloak, sitting in the darkest corner. As the light of the room fell on the person's face, I gasped, the eyes of the stranger where red, blood ruby-red. Only one person had eyes like that, and I really did not want to think about her. Walking up to the counter, I waited patiently for the cashier. Looking back into the corner, I saw that, it was really _her. _Her hood was down, and her black cat ears twitched slowly. Her bloody-red eyes penetrated my flesh, and it was like she could see right through me. Before I turned my attention back to the counter, she smiled evilly. Tapping my hand on the counter, I continued to wait for someone to take my order. "Excuse me, you got a customer." After I said this, a young adult, a little shorter than myself, bustled out of the kitchen.

"Please forgive…" as the cashier looked at me; he started yelling in Chinese, and ran back into the kitchen. Confused by this strange happening, I turned around, my eyes going big. Standing right behind me was _her_, with her chain-whip-sword hanging lazily at her side. "I'm sorry," I said placing my hand on my sword hilt, "They're closing, no more sushi for tonight." Then I spun around her, and kicked the door open. Running through the rain, with heavy thunder and wind, with a person who want's to kill you running behind you, is what I call the perfect setting for a horror movie, but this was real, and what was worse was that I knew she was faster than me.

As I spun around to face her, she let out bone-chilling laugh. "Long time no-see, I'ren-chan, I see you're still slow." "It's not really that I am slow, it's that you are faster than me. But are you yet faster than me with your blade?" Turning around again, I began to run to our house. Sliding in the mud, I was able to make it about a block-and-a-half before she got in front of me. "You don't need to run. I won't hurt you too bad." "Codi, why do you want to kill me?" Even though I already knew the answer; you see, I dumped her because she almost got me throne into jail, twice. I got charged for murder because of her, and the stealing of a great sushi delicacy, even though I don't like sushi…

"You dumped me." Ah, see, I told you… "And if I can't have you as a boyfriend, I'll have you as a punching bag!" And then, the last thing I remembered was that Codi jumped at me, and that when I awoke, I was in my bed.

Sighing softly, I looked around my room. Same bed, same warm bed, same dark-blue painted walls, same muddy boots… muddy boots… Then it hit me, like a thunderclap, like a car flying though the air, like a talking fish, like a… well, like a lot of stuff. I was stalked down by my Ex, and then bashed in the head with something. Feeling my head, I felt a large bump, on the back of my head. But Codi attacked from the front. Slowly getting up, I walked out of my room. In the hall, I saw muddy footprints heading to Trinity's room; barefoot footprints, with pointed nails. Codi never wears shoes, and her toe nails are filed to points… Uh, that sure can't be good. Walking by her door, I saw I sign that read 'Disturb, and Die.', that was clue enough for me. I sure didn't want to see Onyx this early in the morning…

The morning dragged on slowly, soon it was near noon, and no one was up yet. Pacing the floor, I thought of what to do with Codi. What if Trinity saw her, or Kyo, or Yoko, or V'erin, or anyone else besides myself? Best not think about that. The minutes slowly ticked away, now it was 2 in the afternoon. Walking over to the piano against the wall, I began to play 'My Will' from Inuyasha. As seconds ticked to minutes, and minutes ticked to hours still no one awoke. Growing aware of some strange action, I prepared to walk into Trinity's room, when the front door opened. Spinning around, I saw Trinity and company, walking through the door. Last of all, entered Codi, a half smile on her face. Nodding as they entered, I leaned against the wall, since there were not enough seats for everyone. Smiling, Kyo threw a sushi roll at me.

"Dude, how's your head? I didn't mean to hit you so hard…"

"Uh… just fine, I got a huge bump, but that's it."

"Right. Hey dude, this chic right here is Codi Undersaw. We met after I bashed your head with a golf club."

"I know her…"

"Sweet, that means, I can just go and tell you about her in the other room."

"But I already know her."

"No you don't dude. You want to come into the other room with me." Yoko said very straightforward, winking his eye.

"Right… I really don't know her, I was just saying that." So off we went, Kyo and I, into another room. As soon as we entered his bedroom, he locked his door, and pushed his bed against it.

"Okay dude, right to the point, your ex is holding us all for ransom. She want's to kill you, and to do that, she's going to use us… We need to put up a fig…" but Kyo never finished his sentence, for as he neared that word, a hand busted through the door, grabbing his arm. Yelling, he grabbed a baseball bat, and tried to hit it, but instead, he hit his own arm. Drawing my knife, I stabbed at the hand, barely missing it. Suddenly, the door blew apart, and Kyo and I were thrown against the back wall, right next to his sliding glass door that faces the beach. When the rubble and rust cleared, we saw Codi standing in the doorway.

"It's not very nice plotting ones demise in ones room." Then we were off, running right through Kyo's door. And I guess that is where we are now, running around, like a couple of headless chickens. Jumping the fence that divided our land from the beach, we landed in the soft sand, keeping a steady, but very fast, run. Keeping all my focus in front of me, I pegged on, Kyo right next to me. Breathing hard, I looked at Kyo. "What about Trinity? She your 'sister' and my girlfriend, we got to go and help her." "I know," he said nodding "But there's a crazed maniac chasing after us at the moment, and I really don't want to turn around and run at her!" Hearing footfalls behind me, I risked a quick look over my shoulder. "I'm going to stab you, then I'm going to laugh! Mwhahahahahahaha!" That's all I needed to hear from Codi. Grabbing Kyo's arm, I took off in an Elven-magic fueled run. Hurdling over a dune buggy, I began to run up the boardwalk. Tripping on a sunbather, who kinda looked like the sushi-delivery-guy, I landed thrown about on the ground. (Who sunbathes on the boardwalk anyway?) Looking up, I saw Codi bend over and grab my arm. Smiling, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Congrats with your new girlfriend I'ren." She said, pulling me up to my feet.

"Uhh… okay… I thought you wanted to kill me…"

"No, I just like freaking you out."

"Okay, thanks. I think…"

"If she's ever rotten to you, I'm going to hunt her down and skin her like a fish."

"Really"

"Yep. Well see ya, I got a date with Kyo."

Still, my life is perfect for me. Chaotic yet fun…

**Well, that's chapter two. If you hated it, please tell me. If you loved it, please tell me. If it was a waste of your time, please tell me. Please tell me your feelings and ideas or thoughts about my story about I'ren.**


End file.
